She Needs Me!
by wolfie witch
Summary: Porrima Black isn't what she seems and Sirius isn't about to tell his friends what is going on in her life even when she fall for someone just like her. So what will Remus do when he finds out what has happen since she became a Were-wolf. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own anything guys. I only wish I did lol. _

Prologue

A hot cloth hit her back going down on of the many wounds she had running down her back from the full moon that had accoured the night before. She moved slowly as she came out of her dreamless state to fined that it was her brother Sirius Black running the cloth over her gashes. He was the only one to take care of her when it had been a full moon and when she had been with him.

"It's good to see you've finally woken up Porrima, I was scared when they brought you back and you wouldn't wake up" Sirius said as he rinsed the cloth into the next to the bed.

"How bad is it" she asked her voice was faint like it usually was after a full moon.

"He cut you up pretty bad. I'll be gald to have you at Hogwarts were none of them can get to you," he spoke softly to her.

"It won't matter he will get me somehow, he always does" Porrima told him before burying her face into the pillow.

"Professor Dumbledor will protect you, and plus you won't be the only were-wolf you'll have Remus as well" Sirius explained to her.

"Great if he's anything like the were-wolves I meet..." Sirius cut her off before she could finish.

"He's nothing like Fenrir Greyback, Remus is well Remus. Oh I packed your trunk for you seeing as I knew you wouldn't be awake to pack it," Sirius said before giving Porrima a cup that was filled with a healing potion.

She smiled at him before drinking it, the grimce on he face showed she didn't like it. When she had finished Sirius took the glass and left her to sleep. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. He knew that he couldn't go to sleep till he knew Porrima was alright, she had slept two days straight which was unusual for her to do. After putting the empty cup into the sink for Kreacher to clean. He went up to his room and fell into a long dreamless sleep.

_Please review Guys_

_love ya _

_Wolfie-Witch_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dont own anything but Porrima._

The station was full of chatter of student and parents alike, Sirius and Porrima stood off to the side while there parents made a big show of saying goodbye to Regulus. Orion and Walburga gave a quick and unmeaningful goodbye to Sirius and Porrima as they went to get on the train. Sirius and Porrima had agreed that they would sit together so that she could meet Remus and then Sirius would introduce her to Lily Evans in the Griffindor common room.

They went to the compartment that Sirius said was the one he James Potter, Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Porrima quickly took one of the seats next to the window and Sirius sat down next to her, they sat quietly for a while Sirius druming his fingers on the seat annonyingly.

"Sirius can you please for my sanity stop" Porrima asked in a pleading way.

He laugh but stopped none the less. He ran his hand though his hair making it even messer then it was before. When he put his hand down the door of the compartment slid open and there stood a boy with short brown hair.

"Peter I didn't think you would be here next after me" Sirius exclaimed as he shook the boys hand.

"Well mum couldn't wait to get rid of me so she brought me here early" Peter said then looked over at Porrima.

"Oh right Peter this is my sister Porrima, you remember me tell you about her last year" Sirius introduced them Porrima timedly shook.

"Nice to meet you" she said quietly.

"You too" Peter said to her before turning back to Sirius. "I dont think James and Remus will be to long, I saw James saying goodbye to his mum when I was heading on and as I was walking to the compartment I say Remus come throught the barrier" he explained to Sirius, "Remus didn't look to good".

"The full moon does that to you" Porrmia responed taking Peter by surprise.

"You know what Remus is?" Peter questioned her before giving Sirius a Questionable look.

"Yeah Professor Dumbledor told me about him because I'm a werewolf like him" Porrima explained to him.

"Oh well that explains it. Why didn't you ever tell me your sister was a werewolf Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Because she didn't want me to" Sirius replied.

Soon after the door to the compartment slid open yet again to have two boys step through it. One boy had hard hair and wore glasses, the other had sandy coloured hair and looked quite worn out. Porrima guessed that the worn out one was Lupin and the one with glasses was James.

"James, Remus, my friends how good to see you" Sirius greeted them shaking there hands like he did with Peter. "James, Remus this is my sister Porrima, Porrima this is Remus and James my two other friends".

"Nice to meet both of you" Porrima greeted them timedly. She didn't miss the fact that Remus hadn't onced look away from her since her brother had introduced her. After shaking both boys hand she quickly sat down and started fiderling woth her hand.

"Remus did you know Porrima is a werewolf too?" Peter questioned him.

Remus shook his head and continued to stare at Porrima as she sat looking at her hand. "No I wasn't aware of that" he answered. Remus darted his eyes to Sirius to find that he was watching his sister. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"You okay?" he said he quietly.

Porrima nodded her head her eyes darting to Remus's to find him still staring. Sirius followed he gaze to his friend and then let his eyes go back to his sister. He whispher quietly into her ear and then stood up.

"Remus may I talk to you for a second" Sirius asked. Not waiting for an answer he pulled the boy out of the compartment and into the hall way then down to the end out of sight and hearing of their compartment. The train had started to move and everyone was heading into their compartments, Sirius waited till the hall was clear before speaking to Remus.

"Remus what was that back there why were you staring at my sister like that" he said staring angryly at the boy.

"Honestly Sirius I don't know. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was like me. But I don't know what came over me it like the wolf in me want her" Remus said in a hurry.

Sirius took a moment to think about what his friend had said before speaking. "Remus, Porrima has a lot of problems since she bacame a werewolf and I didn't want her to have that problem with you seeing as she is in our year and all" Sirius explained.

"How long has she been a you know" Remus said in code as to thrid year Ravenclaws walked past.

"Since she was 9" Sirius answered.

"Okay, how come you didn't tell me about her before?" Remus Questioned.

"Because she didn't want anyone to know plus I swore with her like I swore with you that I wouldn't tell a soul about what she is" Sirius replied.

Remus nodded he was to exhasusted to ask anymore questions. Both boys walked back up the hall way and to their compartment, when they entered they found James, Peter and Porrima laughing. Porrima was leaning against the window with her hands on her stomach, Peter and James were leaning against each other. Sirius smiled, it had been a long time since he had seen his sister laugh like she was now.

"Whats so funny?" Remus asked once they had final calmed down.

"We were just telling Porrima some stories" James answered.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts the boys told Porrima about all the things they have done in the past four years at school. When they final reached Hogsmeade station they all went to the carriages. Sirius helped Porrima into the carriage seeing as she was still weak from the full moon. When they arrived at Hogwarts Porrima followed behind Sirius and James who were talking, she hadn't realised that Remus was next to her until he was pushed into her.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked as he steady her so she wouldn't fall over. Nodding Porrima looked up at him, looking him straight in the eyes. As they looked at each other it seemed like time had stopped still. They were pulled out by someone clearing there throat. It was a girl with long red hair and deep green eyes.

"Remus it's nice to see you again I didn't mean to run in to you" the girl said before looking at Porrima, "hey I'm Lily Evans you must be Porrima Black right?".

Porrima nodded and shook Lily's out streched hand. Remus lead the way into the great hall with Lily and Porrima following close behind. Porrima took a seat across from Sirius while Lily sat next to Porrima.

"I can't wait to show you around Porrima, but that will have to wait until tomorrow" Lily said to her.

"That would be really nice of you" Porrima said politly. They sat through the sorting and then Professor Dumbledor got up to speak. He looked around the hall at every face, the new and the old faces.

"Welcome everyone, as you may have noticed that there are a lot of new students and there are a lot of people missing from your years. We all know that things with Voldimort have gotten worst, and Hogwarts has become one of the safest place in the magical world. Now is the time to do what is right and not what is the easiest to do. Now enough has been said let the feast begin" Dumbledor saidm he waved his hands in the air and the food appeared onfront of everyone.

Sirius looked at the food like he hadn't eaten for quiet sometime, he along with James and Peter started to pile food onto their plates and then dug in like sturving dogs. Porrima look at he brother as he stuffed food into his mouth, he looked up at her and gave her a questionable look. She shook her head and started to put some chicken on her plate.

They ate while talking a little. After dinner Lily showed Porrima the way to Griffindor tower and then showed her the girls dorm. There were other girls in there, one of them was the girl Lily had been talking to at dinner.

"Hey Porrima, I'm Annie and this is Kate and Mary" the girl Lily had been talking to introduced.

"Really nice to meet you" Porrima said. The other girls decided to go down to the common room but Porrima stayed in the dorm. She change into her pj's and got into bed. She fell asleep easy it wouldn't be a quite sleep.

_Review please guys_

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie-witch_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Wolfy Pup for being my first Review.**

**Don't own anything but Porrima.**

**Hope you like this Chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

** Denotes Dream

**

_Tree's were passing her at an inhumanly fast speed, the voices yelling at her from somewhere behind her. One voice stood out it was the voice of Fenrir Grayback. She kept running until she came to a cliff at the edge of forest. She looked over the edge to see only blackness. Hearing footsteps come up close behind her._

"_Porrima, my pet, why would you run away?" Fenrir asked walking closer her, he moved suddenly grabbing her around the throat with one of his hands. He lifted Porrima off the ground and walked closer to the edge so that Porrima was hanging over it. "This should teach you a leason" he said letting her go._

_**_

Porrima jolted awake beads of sweat on her face, she could still feel his hand on her throat. She breathed in and out slowly. Porrima let her eyes wonder around the room which to a normal witch would be dark. She could see all the girls were still asleep, sighing she moved slow towards the bathroom to wash her face.

When she enter and looked in the mirror to find finger marks on her neck. She lightly touched them letting her fingers drift softly over the marks that had already started to fade. _It felt so really like all the other ones,_ she thought,_ but none of them have left marks like this one. _Porrima wet a cloth and ran it over her face trying to cool down her face.

After calming herself down, Porrima went back to the dorm and layed back down on her bed. After an hour of not being able to get to sleep and the smell of back that had started to watf up from the kitchen she finally got back out of bed, dressed and went down into the common room. When she got to the coomon room she found that James pacing back and forth.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to wake your brother up" James answered, still pacing back and forth.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because last year he woke me up at 5 oclock on the first day of school by pouring cold water onto me" James replied as he continued to pace.

"Why not yell in his ear, it will wake him up and scare the living shit out of him" Porrima suggested to James before heading for the portrait.

"That brilliant" James almost yelled before running up the stairs that Porrima had just come down.

Walkng down the many stairs to the Great Hall she admired the painting that lined the walls. Once she had gotten to the Great Hall she found that there where many first years, that where to ecited to sleep, where at the ends of the table eating away. She looked along the Gryffindor table to find that Remus was already up. He was the only one from their year besides Porrima that had come down to the Great Hall. She walked up on the other side of the table to Remus and sat down across from him.

"Good morning" Porrima greated as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Good morning" Remus replied smiling up at her, "have a good night sleep?".

"I guess" she answered as she buttered her toast and took a bite out of it,"what about you did you have a good sleep?".

"I as good as you can get with Sirius snoring all night" he replied giving a small chuckle before taking a drink of his drink.

They sat in silince for a while just eating there food and listen to what people were saying about the rescent events of Voldemort and his followers. Lily came into the Great Hall having been woken up by a loud screaming noise coming from the boys dorm. She walked up and sat down beside Porrima who had just started to eat a piece of bacon.

Having said a quick hello to both Porrima and Remus before digging into the food infront of her. The hall was slowly starting to fill with student from every house, the chatter in the hall increased by a lot they were all talking about the newest attack on a muggle family in York.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Lily asked look at both Porrima and Remus for answers.

Porrima shrugged, "It's because they seem to believe that HE has the right idea" she answered, Remus nodded his head in agreement with Porrima.

Lily went silent after that she didn't know what to say, so the other Gryffindor boy's come down to the Great Hall when Sirius came throw the door rubbing his right ear. James took a seat across from Lily, which she didn't seem to like very much. Sirius sat next to James and Peter sat on the other side of Remus. They all said a quick hello then started putting food onto their plates.

When Lily and Porrima finished their food Lily stared to give her that tour of the castle, she started from the first floor and worked all the way around the castle. She started to lead Porrima out onto the grounds when a boy called Lily over to him, he was lanky with very greasey hair. Porrima looked at him and knew straight away who it was. It was Severus Snape, he jogged over to Lily and started to talk to him before turning to look at Porrima.

"Porrima how good to see you" he said in his snarky voice.

"Yeah sure, Lily I'm going to find my brother. I'll see you later" Porrima said quickly before starting to walk off.

"Alright I meet you in the common room" Lily replied before turning her attention back to Severus.

Porrima pretty much ran throught the halls up to the Gryffindor common room, when she enter Peter was sitting on the lounge talking to Annie about something. Porrima asked Peter were Sirius was and Peter just pointed up the stairs in a gesture to say that he was up in the boys dorm. Porrima walked up the stair quickly and entered the boys dorm without bothering to knock.

"Why didn't you tell me that Severus Snape goes here" Porrima said in a frantic voice.

"Yeah how do you know Snivellus?" James asked before Sirius could reply.

"He's been at the Malfoys when I've been there before a transformation" she answered james then turned back to Sirius and continued to talk, "Sirius he's really really dangerous".

"What do you mean he's really really dangerous? Whenever we prank him he tries to fight back but he never wins" James said yet again before Sirius could answer.

"Because the last time I saw him he was dead set on becoming a Death Eater. Lily really shouldn't be hanging out with him she'll end up getting herself killed," she said taking a seat on one of the beds.

Sirius and James looked at eachother having one of their silent conversations, before turning to look at Porrima who had taken her head out of her hands to look at them during there exchange. All three of them seem to have one idea on there mind. It was to try and get Snape to do something to get Lily to stop hanging out with him.

"So how are we going to do it?" Sirius asked the other to thoughtfully.

"Well we have to do something that won't resoult in Evan's getting hurt" James said just as thoughtfully.

They all sat in silent for some time as they thought about what they could do to stop Lily but no one could come up with anything that wouldn't resoult in someone getting hurt or worse. Until Porrima started to wonder what Lily's blood statues was.

"Whats Lily's blood statues?" she asked hesitantly.

"She Muggle born but I don't know what that has......." James didn't finish his sentence having thought of something, "we could get him to call have a erm mudblood".

"Thats a good idea, James, no one will get hurt that way" Sirius said to James giving him a a big slap on the back.

"There's only one problem with it", came Remus voice, none of them had notice that he had been listen to there whole conversation. "Lily will get hurt, Snape is her friend if he said something like that to her, she will be really hurt by it" he explained.

"He's right" Sirius said defeatedly.

"Why don't you just leave it he might not do anything bad to her" Remus said moving to the end of the bed Porrima was sitting on and opening the trunk at the end of it.

"Maybe your right, maybe he won't do anythink to her" James said standing up and stretching his legs out.

Porrima look at the ground, she knew better then anyone how dangerous Severus could be but she didn't want to tell anyone. Not even Sirius knew what had happened on one of the times she had to go to the Malfoy's and he was there.

"Maybe your right" she muttered that didn't even fool herself but she knew that the others didn't hear it.

Sirius and james had started to talk about there newest prank that had something to do with the Slytherin Quidditch and colouring there hair in the Gryffindor colours before the first game that Gryffindor played against them. Remus seemed to be the only one to noticed that Porrima had stayed silent when everyone was agree that nothing would happen to Lily he became interested as to why she didn't say weather she agreed with them or not.

"I think I might go to the library" Porrima said out of no where. She got up from the bed and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Well she isn't much like you is she" James said laughing.

Sirius laughed with him as the both went back to the planning there next prank. Remus took Porrima going to the library as the best opportunity to ask her why she didn't say anything more about Severus and Lily. He walked out of the dorm's not long after Porrima had left, he walked down the stairs and onto the second floor. He wonder throw the library looking for Porrima when he came to the last row of books before the Restricted section. He found Porrima backed up against the bookshelf with a wand pointed at her chest.

**Wonder who it is hmmm. Im on holiday now so I should be able to to put up a few more chapters.**

**Review guys **

**Love Ya**

**Wolfie Witch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Went and seen HP6 today and have to say I Loved it lol. **

**Ok so today I was in the writing mood and I give you chapter 4.**

**I dont own anything J.K. Rowlings does.**

**Chapter 4**

Remus pulled out his wand as he watched Regulus Black point his wand further into his sister's chest. Remus noticed that Porrima was shaking as she looked at her brother in fear, he moved up closer to the two and cleared his throat, which mad Porrima jump. She looked towards Remus and gave him a look as if to say don't.

"Regulus I believe it would be wise of you lower your wand" Remus said with athority.

Regulus lowered his wand slowly, then put it away as the sound of heels clicking on the floor started to come towards them. Remus put his wand way and walked closer to Porrima, when he was close enough he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle shelf of book and pulled one out. As they passed Madam Pince she stopped them.

"What was happen back there" she asked the two young werewolfs.

"Nothing Madam Pince Porrima and I were just getting a book" Remus answered her. She gave a quick nod and let them continued to walk down to the tables.

Remus who still had a hold of Porrima's hand pulled her to one of the back tables and sat down. He wait until Madam Pince had gone back to her desk before going to ask Porrima questions. When he turned to look at her everything he was going to ask got stuck in his throat. She looked so shaken to him, so scared.

"Are you all right?" he asked putting his hand softly on her back.

Porrima shook her head, she was still shaking not able to get the words that Regulus had said out of her head. She felt Remus start to rub circles on her back, trying to calm her down so that she wasn't shaking anymore.

"Do you want to tell me what happened" Remus asked still rubbing her back.

Porrima looked round before she answered him, "Are you going to tell Sirius?" She asked sounding like a worried kid who would get in trouble.

"Only if it's really bad" he replied.

"He was theatening me. He was saying he would tell Greyback to come and get me one Hogsmeade weekend" she said quietly flinching when she said Greyback.

"Why would he do that?" Remus asked.

"Because Greyback seems to think that I'm his and when he heard that Professor Dumbledore had asked me to come here, I ended up with gashes all over my body. Sirius flipped when I was brought home and saw all the wounds" she explained. She looked down before continuing, "I woke a couple days later to Sirius screaming about how if anyone told Greyback that I was actually going to Hogwarts I would end up getting killed".

Remus was quiet, his hand was still rubbing her back but he didn't know what to say. Sirius had told him that his sister had been through a lot but what he just hear was nothing to what he thought she had been through.

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" Porrima asked again looking up as Remus.

"I think it would be best if you or I did, that way he might know what to do to stop Regulus" Remus said thoughtfully.

Porrima didn't look so convinced when Remus said that, she started to stare at her hands and didn't say anything. She knew better then to tell Sirius about things like this, the last time she told Sirius about Regulus annoying her, Regulus ended up with a black eye and a broken nose.

"You don't think it's a good idea to tell him do you" Remus said moving his hand from her back and laying it on the table infront of him.

"I know what happen last time I told him that Regulus had been harressing me" Porrima answered turning to look him.

"If you think thats whats best" Remus said.

Porrima took the book that Remus had grabbed form the shelf and looked at it. She only read the title of the book before letting out a small laugh. Remus gave her a questionable look, he didn't understand what she was laughing at. So Porrima slide the book infront of him with the cover up. He looked at the cover _**Matng Habits of Werewolves**_, he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I think this might be an interseting book to borrow. I can never find many books about werewolves" Porrima said picking up the book and placing it on her lap.

Remus just shook his head and laughed. The sun was starting to set and the students that had been in the libray started to leave, Remus and Porrima took there leave before the library was completely empty. They walked in silence to the common room where they found that James, Sirius and Peter where on one side of the room while Lily and Annie where on the other side. There was no sign of Kate and Mary.

Porrima walked over to Lily and Annie,who looked like they where going to fall of there seats when they saw Porrima and Remus enter together. Porrima turned the book she had in her hand around so that neither Lily or Annie couldn't read it. When she sat down next to Lily on the couch both of the girls pounced on her with questions.

"So what where you and Remus doing?" Annie asked.

"Are you to going out? Oh Merlin that would be so cute" Lily squealed nearly jumong out of her seat.

"Umm no Remus and myself aren't going out and we were in the library talking was all" Porrima said placing the book on the side further away from Lily so that she wouldn't try to grab at it.

"Oh I still stick by what I said you and Remus would make a good couple" Lily said.

Porrima laughed at the to girls, she was starting to think that it was a good idea that she came to Hogwarts, even after what happen with Regulus earlier. Lily and Annie went up stairs to get ready for dinner, while Porrima stayed down stairs. She picked up the book and started to read the first chapter which was named _**How They Find A Mate**_. She stopped and closed the book when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"What are you reading there my sister?" Sirius asked grabbing the book out of her went silent when he read the cover, then he started to laugh. Porrima snatched the book out of his hand and flogged him over the head with it.

"It's not that funny Sirius, honestly act your age" Porrima snapped at him.

"Oh it is funny" Sirius said trying to calm his self, "why do you want to read it anyway".

"I thought it might be interesting to read, I haven't read much about what I am" Porrima answered getting up from the chair and starting to walk up the stair. When she got to the dorm she put the book into her trunk and headed down to dinner. The rest of the night went well after dinner the girls headed up to the dorm and sat talking. They went to bed around midnight and for the first time in many years Porrima didn't have any nightmare.

The morning went by fast the next day. When it came to lunch Porrima had had her first to class with Lily which were Herbology and Arithmancy. Lily and Porrima took the two seats that where across from Kate, Mary and Annie. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came in not long after, James went to sit next to Lily but she was to quick for him, she put her bag up on the space beside her so that he couldn't sit there. Annoyed at this James went and took a sat next Sirius who was sitting next to Porrima.

"So what do we have nexted?" Kate asked.

"We all have Defense Against the Dark Arts and then some of us have a free" Remus answered before taking a bit out of his sandwitch.

"So Porrima, have you read anymore of that book" Sirius asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What book Sirius?" James questioned.

Sirius turned to James so that he could whisper in his ear, "Porrima borrow a book from the library yesterday about werewolf mating habits" he whisper but knew all to well that both Remus and Porrima could hear what he was saying.

While Sirius was telling James about the book Porrima had borrow, she had pulled out her wand and pointed it at his leg. With him not noticing she put the leg lock charm on his leg, when his legs snapped together was when he notice what had happened.

"Rima this is unfair" he called her by the nickname he had given her when they were younger.

"Well Sirius you weren't fighting fair some my brother have fun getting up all those stairs" Porrima said getting up from the table just as the bell rang.

Porrima walked with Lily, who had been laughing at the display between Porrima and her brother, they walk up to the third floor and on to the class room. When the reached the room Lily and Porrima sat down next to each other with Kate and Annie sitting infront of them and Mary sitting with on of the Hufflepuff girls. The Gryffindor girls sat talking for a while until Professor Peterson came. By the time Professor Peterson had come to the class room James and Remus had managed to undo the leg lock charm so they and Sirius could be on time.

Defense Against the Dark Art pass quickly to Porrima they were learning something that she had learned the year before by her tutor. When the bell final rang she took a look at her timetable, she was one of the ones that now had a free period. She asked Lily and the other Gryffindor girls if they had a free period but none of them had. When she ask the boys it turned out that she and Remus were the only ones to have free's, so they decided to head up to the common room to do the homework they had been given. Porrima however wasn't going to do her homework she was going to read the book about werewolf mating habits.

When the reached the common room it was Porrima went up to the dorm got changed and grabbed the book. When she came back down she found that Remus had gone to the desk under the window and pulled out his homework, he looked up at Porrima and smirked when he seen the book in his hand.

"I didn't know that was meant to be read for homework" he said while letting out a little laugh.

"Haha, your so funny" she replied sarcastically.

When she started to read the first chapter she found it quiet interesting about how werewolves find a mate. When she read it, it for some reason made her think of Remus and the way he had reacted when they first meet.

"Whats so interesting about that book that you have to stare at me for" Remus said to her. Porrima hadn't even notice that she was staring at him.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Porrima replied.

She started reading again and there was a bit that said "_**The male Werewolf will make it a habit of touching there mate with out even noticing."**_Flashes of yesterday and in the library when he had held her hand and rubbed her back kept popping into Porrima mind. But the next bit is what really got her, _"__**Neither male or female werewolves will notice that the person is there mate until after there first full moon together"**__. _Thats when Porrima stopped read, all her thoughts were thinking one thing. _Is Remus my soul mate._

**Ok guy going to finish it here today hope you like. Sorry for any spelling mistakes it's midnight here.**

**Please review**

**Love Ya**

**Wolfie Witch**


	5. Chapter 5

_Now before I begin I just want to say that Porrima and Sirius aren't twins Sirius is actually a year older then the other's because in my story he is born early October 1959 and Porrima was born premature by three or so months. She was meant to be born September but was born late June._

_Ok just need to explain that._

_I still don't own anything._

_**Chapter 5**_

The weeks past quicker then Porrima liked them too. She and Remus had gotten close, she had been asked more then once by Lily if they were going out and Porrima would just laugh. She had read more of the book, she found out that a female werewolf will get bitten by the male werewolf if they are soul mates but it would be different from any other bite, it would constantly stay red. It would look somewhat like a birth mark.

She also found out that female werewolves go on heat for everyday of a full moon cycle but the day of the actual full moon. Sirius notice the change in his sister's mood on the first day, when she was acting flirtatious with Remus. But Remus being Remus was oblivious to it and Sirius didn't feel the need to let him know.

It was the beginning of day 3 or the day of the full moon as many werewolves would call it. Both Porrima and Remus woke up in a foul mood, having not had much sleep the night before. Porrima got dresses and grabbed her things before heading down to the great hall. Lily, Kate and Annie where already down at the Great hall, when Porrima arrived she said a quick hello to the other girls before sitting down next to Lily.

It wasn't long till Mary joined them and the boys soon followed, Sirius and James where joking around with eachother, Peter was following them like he usually was and Remus looked as though he was trying really hard to hide his foul mood. When the boys sat down they sat across from girls with James sitting across from Lily giving her a smirk, which she ignored. Remus sat infront of Porrima while Sirius and Peter sat on the other side of James.

"Morning" Remus greeted them, the others said hello then went back to there food. Remus looked at Porrima and gave her a solf smile. She smiled back at him but only briefly before going back to staring at her food. She didn't feel hungry, she never did before a full moon.

"Aren't you hungry Porrima?" Kate asked leaning forward so she could see past Lily to see Porrima's plate.

"Not really, I think I might just head to class" Porrima replied getting up from her seat, gradding her things and walking out of the hall and heading for the Potions room. When she heard foot steps behind her, she turned to find Remus running up behind her.

"I need to talk to you about tonight" he told her when he was close enough to know no one else could hear, she gestured for Remus to continue. "So Lily is going to cover for you tonight, and yes before you ask Lily does know what you and I are, she known since my 3rd year" Remus informed her.

"Ok so when do we have to go down?" Porrima asked as they walked into the corridor of the Potions room.

"We have to leave after our last class and since we have a free before that we head down then" Remus answered her leaning against the wall outside the classroom, he closed his eye's and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I feel better now that there is someone else who can understand what it's like before a full moon" he said looking at her with a small smile.

"Can't say I feel the same Remus but it's nice to be around a werewolf thats actually a descent person" Porrima smiled widely at him.

"How many did you actually know?" Remus asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"About ten give or take a few" she replied standing next to him and dropping her book bag against the wall, "None of them where nice, so most of the time I just hide or tried to stay away from them as much as I could".

Remus was about to say something when footsteps and voice started to come from the end of the corridor, Professor Slughorn was the first to be seen. He smiled at the two Gryffindors as he passed them to go into the classroom. Porrima and Remus followed behind him, they went to there work stations which where on opposite sides of the classroom.

Lily was the next to come into the classroom with Annie, Kate and Mary, they all went to there works stations. Porrima waited for James and Sirius who worked on the same station as she did, when they enter Sirius looked at Remus and gave him a mischievous grin. Remus shook his head at his friend and watched as he went to Porrima's table.

"So Rima did you and Remus have a nice time?" Sirius teased his sister, before Porrima could snap at him Professor Slughorn called the class to order.

"Today class we are going to start a potion that will take a month to be complete. Now can anyone tell me what potion we're making?" Professor Slughorn asked, Lily's hand shot up in the air, "Yes Miss Evans".

"It's Polyjuice Potion, it transforms a person to look exactly like someone else," Lily answered.

"Very good Miss Evans 10 points to Gryffindor, now I want everyone to cut Lacewing flies evenly and then we have to stew it for 21 day's. Ok so every get started" he ordered.

Porrima picked up a handful of Lacewing flies and put them on the table infront of her. As she was cutting up the Lacewing flies Sirius was trying to get her attention by throwing the wings of the Lacewing fly at her.

"What Sirius!" Porrima hissed at him.

"Did you and Remus have a nice time?" he asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"Why is it that everyone seems to think something is going on between Remus and I" she uttered sounding very frustrated.

James laughed which made Porrima look at him, "Well you and Remus really make it seem like there is something between you too" he told her.

She rolled her eyes at him, she had had this conversation with Lily about ten times. Porrima cut up her last Lacewing fly and gathered up they other's. She looked over at her cauldron and saw that it was bubbling. She put all the Lacewing flies into the boiling and put the lid on quickly. James had finished his and Sirius was still cutting up the flies.

"So do you think anything will happen between you and Remus?" James asked standing next to Porrima as they both waited for Sirius to finish.

"I don't know, neither of us have been through a full moon together, so tonight might be interesting" she replied quietly so only he could hear her.

Sirius finished and waited along with James, Porrima and others throughout the class. When everyone had final finished Professor Slughorn dismissed everyone, Porrima and Lily headed of to Arithmancy, while the others head off to Divination. Lily and Porrima where the first to arrive having been let out early by Professor Slughorn. They stood in silent for a few seconds before Lily broke it.

"So did Remus talk to you about tonight?" She questioned.

"Yeah he did, and how come you didn't tell me you know what I am?" Porrima asked the red headed girl.

"Well it isn't something that comes up in normal conversation is it and I would have thought Remus would have told you, seeing as you two spend so much time together," Lily said.

Porrima was going to snap back at Lily with something about james, but other students started to arrive so she thought it best to stay quiet. Professor Vector shortly after, he called the noise class to order. He started to talk about the magical properties of the number seven, which was what they had been learning about for the last few weeks.

The class passed slow or so it seemed to Porrima, when the bell finally rang she nearly jumped for joy. Both girls walked quickly to lunch, as they both seemed to be quite hungry. They where the first to arrive, Porrima sat quickly and grabbed food off the platters. Lily deside to sit across from her which ended up being a bad idea, when James arrived he saw that Lily had to spear seats next to her and took that as his oppunity.

He sat down quietly next to Lily, "Hey Evans" he greeted her which coused her to jump. Porrima, who had been eating some of her sandwitch , was coughing into her napkin as she had been trying not to laugh at Lily's reaction.

"You alright Porrima?" Kate asked patting her on the back.

"Yeah I fine" she crocked, she took a drink befor speaking again. "It's went down the wrong tube is all" she reasured them.

Lily's face changed from worried to annoyed as she turned her attention back to James. "Potter move these seats are taken" Lily said her hand gesturing between the two seats one either side of her.

"For who?" James asked.

"Annie and Mary thats who" Lily hissed back at him.

"Oh Lily, thats ok we're fine here," both Annie and Mary said in unison. Lily glared at the two girls for their betrayal, she moved over so that there was a gape between herself and James but he just slide into the spot.

"So Evans, go out with me?" James asked her, Lily face went red with anger.

"Potter what did I say the last time you asked me out?" Lily questioned, calmer then she looked.

"Umm no" James replied.

"And the time before that?".

"No".

"And what do you think I will say this time?".

"Yes".

"YES you think I would say Yes. You must be mental Potter if you ever think I will go out with you" Lily pratically yell at him.

Kate, Annie, Mary and Porrima where all leaning against eachother as they laughted at the hole exchange. Sirius, Peter and Remus who where not present during it looked at the four Gryffindor girl confused, then when they seem Lily about ready to hex James they court on to what was happening. James was quick to move away from Lily after that, Mary thinking Lily had suffered enough took the seat next to Lily.

After lunch they all head to Transfiguration, it passed quickly. Porrima and Remus did a quick dash up to their dorms to grab some normal clothes before heading down to the Shrieking Shack. When they arrived at the Womping Willow Remus pointed out the knote in the tree that caused it to freeze, they hurried alone the damp passage way and up into the becrepit Shack. Remus lead the way up the stairs and to the only bedroom in the Shack.

"One room?" Porrima asked.

"Looks like it" Remus replied as he sat down on the floor and got out his homework and started on it.

The time passed slowly for both of them, they found that in no time they had finished their homework and had nothing else to do. Both sat in silence for what seemed like a life time, niether one made a move to speak. That was until Remus got curious.

"Why did Greyback bite you?" he asked her.

Porrima shurgged her shoulders. "I don't know. Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess. Why did he bite you?" she questioned him.

When her question was meet by silence Porrima looked at Remus. He had his head turned away from her looking at one of the many cracks in the wall across the room from where they sat. He let out a sigh turned his head to look at the ground.

"My father aggrivated him, and so as payback he attacked me. When my father found out what happened to me he left," Remus answered with quiet a lot of hatred in his voice.

"Do you hate your father?" Porrima asked moving a bit closer to him.

"I don't know sometimes," was his only reply it was clear to Porrima that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The sun started to set, and both knew that it wouldn't be long till the moon was up. When the moon started to rise Porrima closed her eyes, let go of her senses and gave the wolf within her full control of her body.

_Hope you guys liked._

_Review._

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's chapter 6 guy's hope you like_

_Chapter 6_

The sun filtered through the cracks of the boarded up windows. The snoring of James and Peter were loud in the small room of the Shrieking Shack, Porrima woke to the sound of a heart beatagainst her ear. Her body screamed in pain as she tried to get up and look around. She found that she had been lying on Remus's chest with her had facing his. She sighed in relief as she tried to keep her eyes on anything but the naked boy before her.

Letting her eyes do a quick wonder of the room, she found Sirius with his legs laying under the bed, James was close to the door and Peter had his legs up on the wooden chair while the rest of his body was on the ground. Not wanting to be caught naked when they woke up, Porrima got up and quietly got dressed. As she was putting of her shirt, Porrima noticed that there where large teeth marks on the in and outer side of her fore-arm. It had broken the skin and there where trails of blood coming from the teeth indentation.

Hearing someone stir Porrima put her shirt on quickly and wincing when her muscle protested. She looked around the room again and found Sirius was the one who stir. He was now sitting up with his back to her. He looked around until his eyes landed on Porrima.

"Morning" he greeted her tiredly.

"Morning" she replied, Sirius watched his sister put on her shoes and noticed that she was favouring the arm that Remus had bitten last night.

"Does it hurt much?" Sirius asked as he got up and walked towards his sister.

"Pardon?" she question having not heard what Sirius asked.

Sirius grabbed her right arm gental and pulled up the sleeve so that he could take a better look at the bite mark. It was a bit swollen and red.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her again.

"No but I thought it might be wise to have Madam Pomfrey have a look at it" Porrima explained to him.

Sirius eyes darted to Remus and then back to his sister. "He's going to have a hard time if he remembers doing this" Sirius said, as he pulled down her sleeve.

"Well I better get going incase he doesn't remember" Porrima said heading for the bedroom door.

Sirius nodded and went over to the bed. Porrima headed quickly up to the castle. The castle was quiet with everyone sleeping in as it was a Saturday, when she reached the clock tower stairs she thought that she was going to die. Every step she took was pain, but she was relieved when she final reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had her back to Porrima but when she heard foots steps she turned around.

"Good morning dear," Madam Pomfrey greeted her, she lead Porrima into the infirmary and patted on the first bed as a gesture for Porrima to sit. As she sat Porrima roled up her sleeve, Madam Pomfrey took a quick look at it then went to the cabinet on the other side of the room. She came back with a small vile and handed it to Porrima. After Porrima had drank it she watched the indentations start to heal, but it didn't quite heal. The wounds were closed but the teeth marks where still there.

"Madam Pomfrey are the teeth marks meant to still be there?" Porrima asked the older women.

"What do you mea......" Madam Pomfrey's eyes widen in shock, "I'm not to sure dear," she lied, "how about you come back in a couple of days if it is still there" she said usher the young girl off.

_What was that about?_ Porrima thought as she started to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When she was outside the doors of the Great Hall something dawned on her. She took another look at her arm and felt her heart start to beat faster. Porrima was in a state of shock, she just stood there her eyes wide staring at the teeth marks.

When Lily saw Porrima standing near the door way, Porrima's back was to her. She walked up behind her and put her hand on the dark hair girls shoulder, which caused Porrima to jump out of her shocked state.

"Are you alright Porrima?" Lily asked her.

"I'm not sure" Porrima replied as she pulled down her sleeve, "do you think after breakfast I could talk to you?" she asked Lily.

Lily nodded looking at the Porrima with concern. Porrima and Lily went in to the Great hall and joined Kate, Annie and Mary for breakfast. While Lily was eating she noticed that Porrima would go from looking at her food to looking at her wrist. It wasn't long until the Sirius, James, Remus and Peter arrived. It was a very quiet breakfast, when Lily and Porrima had finished they went out onto the grounds, so that they could talk without anyone hearing.

"So what did you want to talk about Porrima?" Lily asked sitting on a rock by the Forbidden Forest.

"Last night something happen and well I could change a lot" Porrima explained to Lily.

"Like what?" Lily question, Porrima explained to her about whats she had read in the _**Werewolf Mating Habits**_book and show her the bit marks on her arm. Lily looked a little worried, having know Remus longer she knew how he would react to this news.

"Lily how do I tell him?" Porrima asked take a seat next to her on the rock.

"Porrima to be honest with you I dont know. I know how Remus will react to it and I think that the best way to tell him would be to tell him soon. You should tell him before you tell anyone else" Lily told her.

"How do you think he will react?" Porrima asked in a soft voice not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He'll be ashamed of himself, for bitting you" Lily said softly.

"Why is he so hard on himself?" Porrima asked Lily.

Lily was thoughtful for a second before ansering, "I think he doesn't like what he is, you know being a werewolf and all. He thinks he'll hurt people, this is something that would make him shut himself away from people" Lily explained, she streched her legs out infront of her.

The sun had come out from behind a cloud for the first time, it soaked the two girls in it's rays. They both stayed in the sun staying quiet. Porrima soon decide to go up to Gryffindor tower for some much needed rest, Lily decide to go to the library to do her homework. They parted ways when they go to the second floor, Porrima walked up the rest of the stairs to the 7th floor then onto the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower. As she was walking into the common room James and Peter where walking out, they smiled at her then head off. Porrima went into the girls dorm and had a nice long shower before going to bed for a nap.

When she was bought out of her slumber at dinner time she was surprise that she had slept for that long without being disturbed. Getting changed, she headed down to the common room were Lily and Kate where on the lounge talking.

"Merlin I thought you would never wake up" Kate said with a chuckle.

Porrima smile at her, Lily got up from chair and walked with Porrima and Kate down to the Great Hall. As they where walking down Lily pulled Porrima back so that Kate was walking a fair distance in front of them.

"Have you talked to Remus yet?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Porrima shook her, "I'll talk to him after dinner" she replied. They contuined to walk down to the Great Hall, it wasn't full yet there where still a lot of seats empty. The girls went and took there normal seats at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius, James, Annie, Peter and Mary come not long after. Porrima found it odd that Remus wasn't with them, when everyone had sat down she looked over at Sirius and raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked her, leaning across the table.

"Were's Remus" she asked him quietly.

"He's still in bed, we woke him up but he didn't feel like dinner" Sirius explained to her. Porrima looked at Lily, it was obvious she had heard the conversation. Porrima excused herself having had some salad to eat. She walked up to the boys dorm.

She knocked and opened the door slightly, "Remus?" she question before walking in to the room. There where clothes and and paper all over the floor, Remus was sitting up in his bed looking at her.

"Hey" she said walking over to him.

"Hey" he replied, Porrima sat on the edge of his bed before talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night" she said.

He looked at with a pained expression, "I'm sorry for bitting you, it was wrong" he said quietly to her.

"Thats actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember the _**Werewolf Mating Habits **_book I borrowed?" he nodded. "Well in it, it says about how werewolves find their soul mates. And well when they do, their first full moon together the male werewolf bites the female and it comes out like this" Porrima explained as she pulled up the sleeve of the top to show him the bite mark. Remus looked at the mark and Lily had been right, a look of shame appeared on his face.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered as he reached out to touch the bite marks. "I did this to you" it wasn't really a question it had been more of a statement.

"Remus, please say something other then that?" Porrima begged as she placed her hand on top of Remus. His head snapped up to look her straight in the eye, his amber like eyes where full of hate and Porrima knew who at. "Remus don't hate youself please" she said in a whisper.

Remus's hand shot back like lightening Porrima didn't realise it was gone until she felt her hand touch her own skin.

"I should hate myself for this" Remus said as he continued to look her straight in the eyes, "You should hate me for this".

"But I don't hate you for this, Remus, this will the only time you'll bite me" Porrima said trying to reasure him.

"You don' know that, I could do it again" Remus replied final prying his eye's away from Porrima's and looed down at the bite mark yet again.

"But you won't the male werewolf only ever bite's its mate once and that to mark them" Porrima explained.

"I'm a monster" he muttered, Porrima couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Remus we're both monster and neither one of us can help that" she said, watching Remus as he touched her arm again. "And neither one of us can help this" she continued.

Remus looked at her again, he let his hand wander it way up her arm to rest on her cheek. "Monster love" he said with a chuckle, it came as a surprise to Porrima she hadn't expected that from him. She let his thumb caress her cheek both just looking into eachothers eyes. Remus started to move towards her slowly, his lips where inches away from her's. When he was going to close the final gape between their lip the door to the boys open and there stood a very shocked........

_Wonder who it is? Take some guesses guy's._

_The next chapter my not be up for a while, school going back. Dang!_

_Review_

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok I was going to up date last night but it would let me login. Hope you like._

_Dont own anything._

_Chapter 7_

James didn't even try to cover up the shock on his face, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide as he looked at the two Gryffindor. Remus quickly created space between himself and Porrima by leaning back against his pillow and removing his hand from her cheek. James was still gob smacked but he quickly came out of shock.

"Don't stop on my account, guys" James said laughing, he back out of the door. His laughter softened as he descended the stairs to the common room.

Porrima's face was red with embarrassment as she turned to look at Remus. His head was in his hands and he was shaking. When Porrima put her hand on his shoulder, he looked up with a smile on his face and tlaughing silently.

"We won't have to worry about telling Sirius now" he said with a small chuckle.

"Did you just say WE?" Porrima asked.

Remus looked at her for a minute as he thought of what he had just said. "I guess I did" he said with a small smile.

Porrima could see past the smile, "You still don't trust yourself, do you?" Porrima asked him. He didn't have to say anything for her to know that he didn't. "Remus I trust you" she reasured him in complete honesty, "Now are you going to finish what you started?" Porrima asked cheekily.

Remus laughed, he knew he could trust Porrima even when he couldn't trust himself. He lended towatds her again, he weaved his fingers through hers as he leaned. His lips got within millimeter of her when the door to the dorm slammed open, they jump at the sudden interruption. In the door way stood Sirius, James and Peter, James was laughing as he knew that Porrima and Remus had yet again been interrupted. Sirius didn't look as shocked at Peter did, he had a smirk on his face.

"Stop snogging my sister" Sirius said jokingly.

Remus muttered something not even Porrima could catch, then he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "We hadn't gotten to snogging yet Sirius" Remus replied to his friend with a smile.

"Well Moony I'm glads it's you and not someone else. And hell what took the two of you so long" Sirius exclamed as he seated himself on his bed, Porrima looked at him confused, it wasn't the reation she had expected.

"What do you mean 'what took us so long'" Remus asked.

"Remus mate we noticed the way the two of you look at eachother, and then there was how the two of you act last night when we came down to the Shrieking Shack, Remus got so defensive of you Porrima. He was growling at us when we come up from the tunnel" James said taking a seat next to Sirius.

"And you two have been spending a lot together aswell" Peter squeaked, as he went and sat on his bed.

Remus looked at his three best friends who where smiling at him, "You guys dont know the half of it" he said as he turned to look at Porrima, she nodded at him to continued. "See last night I bite Porrima and the bite meant that I became Porrima soul mate" Remus explained, "And she's mine".

The room went silent for a while, Porrima looked around at the boys. James and Sirius didn't seemed to shocked, they both had a smile on their faces as they looked at the two werewolves, Peter didn't seemed to have understood it.

"So thats why you guys where going to snog" James said, both Porrima and Remus's faces went scarlet.

"It's some kind of werewolf thing isn't it?" Sirius asked, ignoring James comment.

"Yes something like that. And in all honesty Sirius I thought you would take this a little differently" Porrima answered looking at her brother.

"Why?. I'm happy that it's Remus and not someone like Grayback" Sirius explained, James cleared his throat uncomfortable with the exchange between Porrima and Sirius. It wasn't long till they stopped talking about Remus and Porrima being soul mates and started talking about the first Quidditch match which was on the first saturday of November.

Neither Remus or Porrima payed any attention to what was being said, both would try and steal glances at each other with out the other notice. Each time one caught the other there would be shy smiles and quick head turn. They where like thirteen year olds with a crush that no one knew about.

When it got around midnight Porrima thought it best that she should go to bed. When she entered the girls dorm Lily and the other girls where all sound asleep, Porrima quietly got changed and jumped in to bed. As she fell asleep the only thought was that she was glad she come to Hogwarts.

_*********************** _

The next morning Porrima woke to someone jumping on her bed. It was Lily, she was jumping up and down on her knee's at the end of her bed. The way she was acting made her seem like she was a five year old trapped in a fifteen year old boy. She looked like a kid on christmas morning, waking up her parent so that she can open her presents.

"So?" Lily asked, as she stopped bouncing and sat still on the bed.

"So What?" Porrima question the red headed girl.

"So what happened last night with you and Remus?" Lily asked a huge smile on her face.

Porrima looked at her for a second before she started to explain the events of last night, when she told Lily that James had come and interrupted then right before they where about to kiss she looked as if she could kill him. But by the end the huge smile that Porrima thought couldn't get any bigger had grow more.

"So Sirius has pretty much given you his blessing then?" Lily questioned.

"Ummm I guess" Porrima answered, "Hey Lily whats the date?".

"It's the 30th why?" Porrima thought for a second._ 'It's the 30__th__ so tomorrows the 1__st__ of October, so that means it's four day's till Sirius birthday'_ she thought.

"Sirius birthday is in a couple of days, thats all" Porrima replied as she got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt.

They day passed slowly. Lily, Kate and Porrima spent most of the day in the library doing homework, when it come to curfew the three girls hurried up to the common room. As they entered they found Sirius, James, Peter and Remus at the table in the corner of the room. They all had there heads in close as they talked to eachother.

"You guys are up to something" Lily stated as she walked over to the boy's.

"Why would you say that Evans?" James said as all four of the boys turned. Porrima notice Remus put something that looked like parchment into his pocket.

"Oh I don't know you lot just have that I'm up to something vibe about you" Lily replied as she looked at the desk the boys where at. Her eyes narrowed when she found nothing on it. "Well maybe your not up to anything" she said before going up the stairs.

Kate looked at Porrima, "Are you coming up? Or are you going to finish your homework?" Kate asked.

"I think I'll finish my homework" Porrima replied walking over to the lounge infront of the fire and got out her homework. As she was nearly finished it the seat next to her dipped down, when she looked up to find Remus was the one who sat next to her. "Hey" Porrima greeted with a smile.

"Hey, what homework are you doing?" He asked looking over the sheet. It was Potions. "Do you need any help" he asked her.

Porrima shook her head, "No it's ok I'm finished" Porrima said writing the last word.

They sat in silence for a while Porrima leaning against Remus with her head on his sholder. Then as she put her hand on his thigh Porrima could feel the piece of parchment in his pocket.

"So tell me why did you hide the parchment?" Porrima asked, Remus tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked looking down at her.

Porrima moved her hand slowly and pulled out the piece of parchment out of his pocket. She held it infront of his face as if to say I'm not stupied.

"Well thats a spear piece of parchment you know" Porrima could tell he was lying but didn't question him anymore. If he want to tell her he would. Knowing it was getting late and knowing that they had classes tomorrow they decide to go to bed. As they got to the landing, Remus did something tha surprised Porrima. He put his lips gentle to hers, there lips caressing eachother. There kiss lasted for a few minutes, when they pulled way they where both breathing fast.

"Goodnight" Remus whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Porrima walked into the girls dorm in a daze, Lily watched her with an knowing smile. Porrima changed and jumped into bed. It wasn't long till Porrima fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Awww wasn't that cute. Lol I dont know if it was so you guys are going to have tell me. Hope you liked._

_Review_

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guy's **_

_**I'm really sorry it been a long time come but here is the next chapter and I'm really sorry that it's a short on. Hope you guys like.**_

_**I dont own anything**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_The entire roojm was silent, masked men and women staired at Porrima as she looked round the darkly lit room. Greyback move from were he stood in the far corner of the room so that he was now infront of her. Porrima eyes went wide as she tried to move but found her body frozen in fear._

"_Your mine Porrima, and I will kill anyone who tried to take whats mine" Greysback whisper to she know full well she would hear him._

_As he finish talking to of the masked men draged in a person. Porrima only had to take one look at and knew exaclty who it was._

"_No, Please don't hurt him, I'll do anything just please don't hurt him," Porrima pleaded with Greysback. She tried to move again but knew that she was not frozen in fear any more, now she was frozen by a spell. The two men dragged the sandy haired teen over inbetween Porrima and Greysback. An evil smile spread across Greysback face._

"_No, Please Greysback he never did anything to you" Porrima pleaded._

"_But he did my dear, he marked whats mine" Greysback said pointing at the bite mark on her arm._

"_Please let him go. Please" Porrina begged, tears starting to stream down her face. Greysback smiled evilly at her as he raised his wand. A green light come out the end of it and went straight for Remus......._

Porrima bolted up right, she could feel a mixture of sweat and tears dampen her face. She looked around the room trying to get her bearings, she sighed in relief when she final relised where she was. The springs of the bed squeaked as she pulled herself out of bed and head toward the bathroom. _**Never sleep again,**_ Porrima chanted in her head over and over again, as she ran a wash cloth over her face.

When she come out of the bathroom, Porrima looked at her watch. 3 am on the 4th October, a smile spread across her face despite the nightmare she had just had. It was Sirius 16th birthday, knowing there was going to be no sleep for her for the rest of the night. Porrima grabbed the present in which she was going to give to Sirius and head for the door and onto the boys dorm.

She enter quietly, tip toeing over to Sirius bed. The loud snore of Peter was echoing around the room. Porrima looked down at her sleeping brother, leaning forward she proded Sirius in the shoulder which made him stirr then turn on his side so that his back was facing Porrima.

"Wake up Sirius" Porrima whisper into his ear as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Thats not going to wake him" a horse voice come from behind Porrima, she jumped of the bed in fright and turned on her heel to face the voice. Remus was sitting up smiling at her, his hair was sticking up on one side which made Porrima let out a small laugh. "It's probly best you wait till the morning to wake him" Remus advised, he patted a bit of matress beside him in a jesture for Porrima to sit on it and she did.

"Did I wake you?" Porrima asked as she put the present on Remus' bed side table.

"No Peter snoring woke me" he replied with a small smile. "So I'm guessing you couldn't sleep, which would be why your coming in here a 3 in the morning with a birthday present".

"Do you always over anilies thing?" Porrima asked giving him a playful shove. "I had a bad dream and you know how after you don't want to sleep" Porrima explained.

"Did you want to talk about it, love" Remus asked her, Porrima shook her head. But then stopped when she had fully processed his words. _**Love did he just call me love, **_she thought, her lips curved up into a smile at the thought, _**He did.**_

She turned and look at Remus, "You should get some sleep" Porrima told him.

"What about you?" Remus asked with a yawn.

Porrima yawned as well before she replied. "Maybe I'll just rest with you" she replied leaning back against his pulled the blank over both of them, he then rested his arm over her stomach and pulled her closer to him. He noticed her eyes start to struggle to keep open.

"Sleep Porrima, I will keep the nightmares away from you". That was the last thing Porrima heard before she drifted off to sleep.

_**Hope you guys like and again Sorry it's kinda short. The rest of Sirius Birthday will be coming but I need help with Presents from James Peter and Remus so if anyone has any ideas tell me.**_

_**Review**_

_**Love Ya **_

_**Wolfie Witch.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys sorry about the last chapter being and thank you to BellaCullen2312 for the birthday suggestions. It really helped._

_I don't own anything._

_Chapter 9_

Remus looked down at Porrima as she slept, he noticed when she walked in that she looked drained, and in her eyes he could see what looked like fear. But he did want to ask what it was, Remus was surpires as to how fast Porrima had fallen to sleep. He hadn't know someone to fall sleep as quick as she, but then again she had look quite drained.

He looked down at her and then pulled her closer to his body. Porrima rolled onto her side and buried her face into his chest. Some of her long black hair slid down to rest on her cheek, Remus used his free hand to swip it away and place it behind her ear. As quickly as Porrima had gone to sleep the dream that she had early come back. Remus watch as Porrima started to stur, and started muttering words that Remus couldn't make out.

"Don't hurt him" Porrima said loudly, Remus froze and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"She's having a nightmare" A voice come from cross the room, Remus jumped slightly and sat up a bit, he looked over to the voice, it was Sirius. Remus felt a slight tug on his night shirt, as he look down at Porrima's hands. She was clinging to him like he was going to run away from her.

"What is she dreaming about?" Remus asked Sirius quietly.

"Nightmare, most likely Grayback" Sirius said flopping back onto his pillow and rubbing his hands over his face, "I hate the fact that he still seems to get to her even though she here".

Remus was thoughtful for a bit, "Oh Happy Birthday mate" Remus said after a while.

"Thanks" Sirius muttered starting to go back to sleep. Porrima started to shake and cling tighter to Remus's shirt. Remus started to rub circles on her back which calmed her down a bit. Remus eyes started to get heavier, he closed his eyes and drifted.

Light come through the window and hit Remus straight in the face. Groaning he went to move but found himself unable, looking down he saw Porrima sound asleep and clinging to him for dear life. He grabbed his watch from the bed side table and looked. Six in the morning, as he placed his watch back on the table he felt Porrima's grip on him loosen a bit. She rubbed her face into his chest and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands.

"Morning" She mumbled, rubbing her hands over her face and opened her eyes, a soft smile come on to her face.

"Have a good sleep?" Remus asked he knew that she hadn't at first but he hoped that after he had fallen to sleep she had gotten a better sleep.

"At first it wasn't but then it got better" Porrima said smiling. She started to move and get out of bed, she ran her hands through her long hair and stretched.

"Nice and comfortable there last night" Sirius voice come form the oppisite side of the room.

Porrima's face went bright red and s sheepish smile spread across her face.

"Happy Birthday" Porrima said trying to change the subject, she rushed over to Sirius bed and stumbled on a pair of james pants, Remus laughed and got out of bed. "Here you go" Porrima said handing over her present. Sirius smiled at her and opened the box.

"How did you get this?" Sirius asked in astonishment

"Mother and Father don't hide things as good as they think they do and I thought seeing as you are going to James it would be a away to keep in touch with out having someone reading our mail" Porrima explained.

Sirius smiled, "I really didn't think you had it in you" he gave Porrima a one armed hug. Remus not understand what they where going on about walked over to them with his present in hand. It was a mirror and he didn't quite get how they would be able to keep touch with a mirror.

"Its a two way mirror" Porrima explained seeing the confused look on Remus face. "It's a kind of Family heirloom, there is another one. I have in at the bottom of my trunk, hidden away so kreacher won't find it".

Remus nodded and handed Sirius the present from him. He had gotten Sirius two books one of jix spells and the other of Potions. Sirius looked at the book of Potions and then looked at Remus questionably.

"You have no faith Sirius, it isn't just any Potions book. It's a pranksters Potions book" Remus reasured him.

There was a groan come from the bed near the door, James bed. "Happy Birthday Padfoot" he mumbled getting slowly out of bed. Peter snoring get a little louder before James throw a pillow at his head. Peter shot up, his eyes still shut and mouth hanging open.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Padfoot" Peter muttered before falling asleep again.

James came over to Sirius bed and throw his present on the bed before heading into the boys bathroom. James had given Sirius a lot Honeydukes chocolate and a broom kit. Peter, once he had gotten himself out of bed, gave Sirius a large amount of all different sweets from Honeydukes. Because they still had to get ready for classes, Porrima excused herself to go and get dresses.

When she entered Lily was just getting out of bed, she didn't give Porrima a second look when she Porrima entered the room. Lily had known that it was Sirius birthday and guessed that Porrima would have gotten up early to give Sirius his present but she didn't know that Porrima had spent half the night in Remus bed.

"Hey did Sirius like his present?" Lily asked quietly so not to wake the other girls.

"Yeah Sirius liked it, he kind of woke me up this morning" Porrima replied getting changed into her school clothes.

"What do you mean he woke you up" Lily asked as she brushed her hair.

Porrima hesitated for a second, "Well I kind of slept in Remus bed last night". Porrima heard the brush hit the floor and silent filled the room.

"But you where in your bed when I went to bed", Lily said confused.

"I had a bad dream and thought that as long as I was wake I should go give Sirius his birthday present, and I woke Remus up when I entered. So I layed down with him for a while and ended up falling asleep" Porrima explained as she picked up the brush and ran it quickly through her hair.

Lily looked a little surprised, "Remus doesn't seem like the guy to do that" Lily said when she final found her voice.

"Umm lily you know that Remus and I have seen eachother naked right" Porrima said not seeing how Lily could think that Remus wouldn't do something like that.

Lily stood there completely shocked, "You... Naked.... What...When.... Where" She gasped out.

Porrima smiled at Lily, "Lily, do you think we change in clothes. If we did I wouldn't have any clothes left and plus of a morning it takes a lot of effort to get dresses the moment we change" Porrima packed all her needed books for the day and sat on the bed.

"Well yeah I guess thats right. Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, Remus isn't that shy anymore. I think your brother and James have done something to him" Lily said laughing, Porrima started to which in turn woke up Kate, Annie and Mary.

Leaving the three other to get ready, Porrima and Lily made there way down to the Great Hall. They quickly sat down and began eating. Not long after the boys arrived laughing, both Porrima and Lily gave them questioning looks. Remus smiled and took a seat next to Porrima.

"It's nothing really just a prank on Snape" he whispered to her. Porrima looked toward the door and sure enough Snape was entering, his hair and clothes cover in Gryffindor colours. Lily was out of her seat in second and ran to him.

"Here we go, Evans is going to have a rage at us" James said as he got some toast and watched at Snape pointed his finger at the four boy's.

"You know James if you want Lily to like you, you should stop being such an ass and mabe you should pull pranks on Snape when Lily is somewhere he can't get to" Porrima said before taking a drink of tea. Porrima didn't look up when Lily turned around and head straight for James.

"You know your a bastard and a git as well, What did Severus ever do to you?" Lily asked.

"Maybe it's not what he did to us but what he did to someone else" Sirius said his eyes darted quickly to Porrima before returning to a very angry Lily.

Lily not satisfied with the answer stormed off, grabbed Severus and pulled him towards the door. The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon they where all up in the common room doing homework. Lily and Porrima where doing their Arithmancy homework while everyone else in there year where doing there Divination. Lily was still angry about what James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had done.

"I still can't believe they would do something like that" Lily said as she wrote down the answer to the last question and put down her quill. "And what did Sirius mean by 'Maybe it's not what he did to us but what he did to someone else'?" Lily asked Porrima as she to had finished their homework.

"I don't know Lily, just because he's my brother doesn't mean I know how his mind works" Porrima said putting all her things back in to her bag and moving to the chair infront of the fire.

"Well you do spend a lot of time with him and it's weird how some times you know what the other is think it's like you where twins or something" Lily said thoughtfully. Porrima just shook her head and pulled out a book from her bag and started reading a hope that Lily would stop talk for a little while. As Porrima read the book she became more into it, that when Remus sat down beside her after coming in from doing his Prefect duties that she didn't even notice him. It wasn't until he gave her a kiss on the cheek that she final realized that she was there.

"Oh hey how long have you been sitting there" Porrima said putting the book down and smiling at him.

"Oh I don't know a little while. Was it a good book?" he asked taking a look at the cover of it.

"Yeah a really good back actually" Porrima said while yawning.

Remus looked at her for a second, "Time for you to go to bed I think" he said helping her off the chair like she was a little kid.

"I'm really not tired Remus" she protested, another yawn escaped her lips and she knew she was caught.

"If you really think you won't be able to got to sleep without have nightmares why don't you come sleep in my bed again that way I can wake you if your having one" Remus suggest as they reached the landing on which there dorm doors where on.

Telling Remus it was a good idea, Porrima went into the girls dorm and quickly changed into her Pjs and ran over to the boys dorm. Remus was the only one awake the snoring of the three other boys rang throw the room. Porrima quickly jumped into Remus bed and moved close to him trying to get some heat. Say they both started to drift off to sleep Remus gently kissed Porrima on the forhead and whisper into her ear.

"I will always keep you safe".

_I think I'm might be on a role with updating guys. I have the next three weeks with no school so I'm hoping I wont be working much and can update a lot. Hope you like._

_Review_

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I'm final updating, sorry it has taken so long. I just sort wasn't in the mood for writing but I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also I don't now anything.**

**Chapter 10**

Snow covered tree passed by in a blur, as Porrima watched it out the window of the Night Bus. In the reflection of the window, she could see an old woman who sat on one of the beds as far away from Porrima as possible. The young witch understood why, she had yet to remove her hood as the fear of being stared at loomed in her head.

Her eyes darted back to the snow outside the window, when the scenery become familiar she knew Hogwarts was growing very closer. A small ping of uncertainty bubbled in her stomach, she pulled her hood over her face more.

"Remus can't see me like this" Porrima muttered softly to herself, she bit back a bitter laugh as she noticed the old lady try and move further away from her.

As the bus started to slow Porrima quickly got out of her seat and dashed to the back of the bus. The conductor followed quickly behind, as the bus came to a stop, he placed her trunk on the cobble stone path just outside the main gate of Hogwarts. Porrima gave the conductor a quick thank you before heading up the stone path towards the School.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sirius and James sat in the common room the Marauders map layed out in front of them. Remus was a sleep in the dorm after the night before full moon. James' eyes wonder to the Clock Tower entrance were he noticed something weird.

"Sirius, why is McGonagall standing at the entrance of the Clock Tower? Didn't she finish her rounds like an hour ago?" James asked pointing to the older witch's name.

"How would I kno..." Sirius started but trailed off when his eyes wonder. "Porrima's back," Sirius muttered as his eyes stayed focus on his little sisters name.

"Why would she be back so early?" James asked, as Sirius got up from were he was sitting on the floor.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. I'm going to get Remus," Sirius said quickly before dashing up the stair towards there dorm. As he walked into the dorm, Remus turned his body, his eyes wide open. "Have you been awake this whole time?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to have Porrima lying next to me" Remus explained, while he sat up.

"Well seeing as you're already wake, and your in need of my sister you may as well come with James and I because she just come back" Sirius explained.

Remus shot out of his bed pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Remus once calm body turned tensed his eyes full of worry.

"I don't know yet. But I'll have to remember next time I ever want you to move fast that all I have to do is say something about Porrima" Sirius replied with a small chuckle.

James, who had already had the Invisibility cloak with him, paced the room as he waited for his friends. His head snapped up when he heard their footsteps coming down the stairs. "She's in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall," James said as the three young wizards walked out the common room door.

After tightly squeezing under the cloak they made there way quickly through the empty corridors, when they were three corridors away from the hospital wing, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. They come to a stop and lend against the wall closet to them. As the person came into view all three boys let out a sigh of relief. Even with her hood up they could easily tell it was Porrima. Unthinking Remus pulled the cloak off him and started toward her.

Porrima let put a small squeak as he felt someone engulf her in a hug. As soon as the arms wrapped around her, she knew exactly who it was. Remus. Her arms did there automatic responses and wrapped around Remus, inhaling the sent she had missed so much.

"What are you doing down here?" Porrima asked as she pulled away from him, her hood still neatly in place.

"It's not just me" Remus point at a spot near the wall were James and Sirius pulled the cloak off.

"Hey Porrima" James smiled and waved. Sirius came forward and gave Porrima a hug, in the process pulled her hood down to revel three long gashes that stretched from close to her eye down her face, down her neck then disappeared under her shirt. Remus and James let out a gasp when Sirius moved away from her.

Sirius eyes wide with shock, he had never seen it this bad and he knew those weren't the only ones she had. He could only imagine how bad the other ones she had were.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked her reaching to touch the gashes but thought that he better not.

Porrima eyes were on the floor, "I don't want to talk about it here. Can we please going to the common room" she muttered.

"Umm yeah you're right lets go" James agreed.

When they arrived in the common room, the fire was nearly going out. Remus flicked his wand at it causing a few logs to fly onto the fire. Sirius folded up the marauders map and then sat on the end of the three-seater lounge, Porrima sat next to him, James sat on the single chair, and Remus sat on the other side of Porrima. She knew they were going to ask her questions and she didn't want to answer them.

"Porrima was it Greyback?" Sirius broke the silence, she nodded her head her eyes focused on the fire.

"Why did he do this?" Remus asked softly.

Porrima just looked at the fire. "He got mad because I was marked" she said quietly, not really wanting Remus to hear. Remus went rigid at her words. _He did this because of me_, Remus thought. Angier consumed his body. He was up and out of his seat as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He paced back and forth in the space behind the three seater lounge.

"Marked?" James questioned. After a few moments Remus assumed that Porrima had show him what she meant by marked.

"Remus, can you please stop" Porrima soft voice asked him. He still didn't stop, "It's not your fault, I was stupid enough to go home knowing full well what would happen". Remus stopped and looked at her. Her face was nearly all healed, there were only the faintest of line, which he knew would become scars. As he looked at her, he felt guilt over take the anger.

"Porrima its all my fault, if I hadn't have bitten you, he wouldn't have treated you like this. Porrima you should really stay away from me" Remus tried to convince her.

Porrima made to go get up and go to Remus but by the time she had gotten out of her seat he had gone up stairs. She looked at Sirius tears welling up in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Porrima sobbed putting her hands over her eyes wipping the tears away. Sirius got up and hugged his sister, he pulled her back onto the launge and held her until she fell asleep. When she was final had gotten to sleep, Sirius looked at James both looking completely lost.

**Hello again guys hope you liked.**

**Review please**

**Love ya **

**Wolfie Witch.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Guys…. I know be missing for a while and I am very sorry for that but as a peace offering I give you this chapter and another on its way, and again I am so sorry for being absent._

_Any way here you are my dear readers I hope you like…_

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Remus in the common room. Lily had returned on New Year's Eve after having enough of Petunia and her oaf of a boyfriend, but she had completely forgotten when she had seen Porrima curled up on her bed. Lily noticed Porrima getting worse in the past two week, she hadn't had any sleep, she was barely eating and she was looking extremely pale.

It was Wednesday, Lily had managed to convince Porrima to come down for breakfast and have a few bits of her toast. Lily looked over at Sirius who had also noticed how little Porrima was eating and also starting to notice that she wasn't sleep either. He knew she was wondering down to the common room when she knew everyone was a sleep.

Sirius looked across the table at Remus; he didn't look any better the Porrima. Sirius sighed he knew he had to do something, Remus always had made himself the guilt party when it came to someone he love and if they got hurt.

"Lily I'm going to head up to class" Sirius heard Porrima say to Lily and not waiting for an answer took off. Lily looked at Sirius again before going after Porrima. Looking over at Remus, Sirius gave Remus a swift kick in the leg.

"Ouch, what was that for" Remus said as he leaned down to rub his now aching leg.

"That, _Moony,_ was for being as ass to my sister, haven't you noticed how she isn't eating or sleeping" Sirius sneered at Remus glaring hard at him.

"It's better for her if I'm not around her I mean do you remember how she looked after Christmas, because I sure as hell won't" Remus said calmly at first then his voice became more strained at the end.

"Want to know something, before the incident at Christmas, I had never see Porrima as happy as she was, she was happy with you. And then you went and ruined it" Sirius said as he got up and left the table, for once he was glad neither James or Peter where there otherwise they would have stopped him.

The day passed to slowly for Porrima's liking, all of her classes had been rather boring but that might have been because she didn't feel like being there anymore. At the end of her last class she was told that Professor Dumbledore was wishing to have a word with her. Having made her way to his office without incident Porrima stood outside his door for a few seconds before knocking.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice came from the other side. As Porrima opened the door Dumbledore looked at her over his half mooned glasses with a small smile. "Ah Miss Black please do come and sit, care for a Sugar Quill".

"No thank you Sir" Porrima gave a small smile as responded.

"Now, Miss Black it does seem that I am a bit slow in getting to this matter but I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to make you return to school so early from holidays. But as I have already heard from Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and your brother, you came back quiet hurt. And as helpful as the statements have been I would like to hear it from you my dear and take your time" Dumbledore said give her a reassuring smile.

Porrima took a deep breath, "You see Sir ever since I was bitten my parents would send me to Fenrir Grayback but that night was the worst night I ever spent there. The moment I got there I knew it was going to be bad, he was giving me strange looks then when the moon rose he attack and from the way I felt in the morning I should have been dead I mean I'm lucky I'm not but it's never been that bad" Porrima said quickly she really couldn't remember most of what happened.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "Miss Black, I must ask and I understand how uncomfortable this question will be but did he ever force you into things you didn't want to do? Like sexual things" Dumbledore asked looking more uncomfortable then Porrima felt.

The only thing Porrima could do was nod, she had always tried to keep those things out of her mind thoughts that's she was damaged. Tears start to well in her eyes it wasn't till this talk had she realised how long she has held in the bad things that had happened to her.

"Miss Black" Porrima jumped as a handkerchief appear in front her and a hand began to make soothing circles on her back, "I have decided that you can't stay with your parents any longer it is putting you into situations you shouldn't be in" Dumbledore said as he sat down in the seat next to her.

Porrima took a few calming breaths before she spoke, "I don't have anywhere else to go Sir, I can't go to Andromeda's it will be too dangerous and I can't stay with Sirius because the Potter's will also be put in danger"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few minutes, "You are Mr Lupin's life mate, are you not?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me. He thinks what happened at Christmas was his fault"

"Do not worry Miss Black, I will sort everything out" Dumbledore said giving her a few comforting pats on the back.

After a few minutes he allowed Porrima to leave giving her a few Sugar Quills to have when she please, she walked past the Great Hall where almost everyone was settling down to tea. She walked up to Gryffindor tower.

…..

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Lily, Annie, Kate and Mary sat eating there meals in somewhat quietness, while James and Peter sat trying to defuse the tension that surrounded them from Remus and Sirius. James sighed as Sirius stared darkly at Remus from across the table, James was about to talk when Professor McGonagall walked up to the four boys.

"Mr Black, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" McGonagall said with a stern look on her face, but when Sirius did move she became irritated "Now Mr Black".

With a sigh Sirius pushed his plate away from him and followed McGonagall out the Great Hall doors and towards Dumbledore. James turned back to his other two friends to find Remus's posture had relaxed quite a bit.

"You know Remus, you're only making this worse, I know you're not sleeping and you've barely eating. This is affecting you just as much as it is affecting Porrima, why are you being so stubborn?" James whispered so not to draw attention to them.

Remus put his knife and fork down to look at his friend, "You saw what he did to her because of me James" he whispered back.

"Maybe that is what Grayback wanted did you ever think of that, that maybe he wanted you to reject her for what he did to her, so that she would feel completely alone making him the only option" James watched as Remus flinched at the thought. Then without another work Remus got up from the table, making a quick exit from the Great hall catching James by surprise. James sighed again he knew this was either going to end very good or very bad.

…

_I hope you liked guys._

_Please R&R and I do promise to have another chapter up soon_

_Love ya _

_Wolfie Witch_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys_

_Here it is just like I promised _

…

He felt so sick; he couldn't believe what he was being told. He couldn't believe that his baby sister had kept this from him, he was the one who was meant to protect her, he was her older brother it was his job to keep all the bad things away from her and he had failed miserably at it.

When he was finally able to leave Dumbledore's the only thing he could think of was finding his sister and making sure she was completely safe. The moment his feet hit the base of the stairs outside Dumbledore's off he was running to the Common room. As soon as Sirius stepped into the Gryffindor Common room he searched but didn't find Porrima anywhere but he did find Mary sitting in front of the fire.

Quickly pulling her away from the boys she was flirting with, Sirius asked not so nicely for her to go up and get Porrima to come down so he could talk to her. With a huff Mary took off up the stairs only to come down a few moments later with Porrima in toe. With a quick thanks Sirius grabbed Porrima's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Sirius what do you want I was almost asleep" Porrima complained sitting with a huff on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius questioned so quietly that Porrima almost didn't hear it, even with her over sensitive ears.

"Didn't tell you what?" Porrima questioned back confused.

"Why didn't you tell me what he did to you for all those year? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius voice rose with each word.

Porrima's head shot up to look Sirius right in the eyes, her breath catching in her throat. She never wanted him to know about it, hell she didn't even want to know about it. She could only think of to options she could lie to him or tell him the complete truth. Sirius noticed how her face paled severely she looked like she had spoken to death himself and her eyes held so much fear that he almost flinched at it.

"I… I… I don't know what talking about Sirius" Porrima stuttered out, she couldn't tell him the truth she was to cowardly for that.

"'Rima don't lie to me please. Please I'm your big brother I'm meant to protect you. You don't have to say it, I won't ever make you have to say what that bastard did too you. Just please let me in please let me help" Sirius pleaded now sitting on his bed beside her making her look him closely in the eye. He watched her face crumble tears slowly started to cascade down her face, he crushed her to him holding her so tightly.

"I… I… I… d… didn't want y… you to know S… Sirius" Porrima cried, her head was pressed up against Sirius's shoulder.

"I could have kept you safe Rima".

"No one can keep me safe, Sirius; I have nowhere to go to be safe from him".

Sirius was stuck for words he didn't know what to say and it seems his sister wasn't about to let him start talking again either.

"And Sirius if I had of told someone, who would have believed me. You were at school most of the year how could you have kept me safe, Regulus was too young to have understood and Mother and Father didn't give a shit Sirius. Nobody cares what happens to a half-breed" Porrima said bitterly but unknown to Sirius and Porrima, James, Peter and Remus stood at the door to the boy's dorm hearing everything.

"Rima, I would have done something. I would have gone to Dumbledore earlier. I would have made sure that you where somewhere safe. And as for nobody caring my little sister, I do care a great deal and so do James, Peter and Remus even if he is being an arse right now. I'm going to take care of you, little sister" Sirius said giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Sirius, can I sleep in here tonight I don't want to go back to my bed" Porrima said after a long silence from the both of them.

"Of course you can Rima" Sirius said noticing that she was starting to drift off to sleep; Sirius laid her back against his pillow and tucked her in. He notice her fighting to keep her eyes, giving her a kiss on her forehead he left her to sleep as soon as he seen she had lost the fight to stay wake.

As he walked into the Common room he noticed that it was only his friends left in there. Taking a seat in the arm chair opposite James, he couldn't help but feel tired himself.

"Is Porrima okay mate?" James asked he didn't want to tell Sirius that they had heard most of what was said between his sister and him.

"I don't know Prongs, she's been through more than she ever told me" Sirius replied putting his head into his hands.

"He's done worse things to her than just what he did at Christmas, hasn't he?" Remus couldn't help but ask even though he already knew the answer; his wolf was in an uproar he wanted more than anything to hunt Grayback down.

"You were listening" Sirius stated rather than questioned they could only nod. "Yes he has done so much worse to her, I wish she had of told me, I would have done something anything" Sirius ran his hands through his hair, he hated this.

"No, Padfoot, you did what you could. No one blames you mate" James said, Sirius just shrugged.

"I have to find somewhere for her to stay, I don't her going back home. It's because of that place that this thing has happened to her" Sirius said looking up, "James mate I wouldn't ask if I di…"

"She can stay with me" Remus interrupted Sirius quickly; the three other boys went quiet. "I mean my mum has everything for me already". Sirius looked just a shocked as James did, Peter just looked confused. Remus couldn't help but feel nervous, he wanted to take back his words from two weeks ago, and he wanted to change it. He knew now that he couldn't leave her unprotected his wolf wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow it.

Sirius was the first to recover, "Well Moony it's good to see you have grown some balls" he said with a true smile on his face. "Well I'm going to head for a snack" Sirius said getting up from the arm chair.

"I'll join you mate" James said standing as well.

"Me too" Peter squeaked.

"I think I will go to bed" Remus said standing up and heading for the stairs.

As soon as he opened the dorm door all his senses pointed toward Sirius bed, he let them pull him. He knelt down besides the bed, letting his fingers trace he face and watching as from his touch the wrinkles on her forehead smooth out.

'_Take her from this bed and put her in ours' _his wolf ordered making it incredibly hard to resist.

'_**No, I have to do this right. She needs to forgive me' **_

'_She wouldn't need to forgive you if you hadn't been so stupid human, she is our mate. We are her alpha it is our job to keep her warm, keep those nasty dreams away and our job to protect her'_

'_**And how does that make us different from Grayback?'**_

'_We would never do what HE did to her; we only wish to take care of her. We want to make her happy; we want her to love us which if I do remember correctly you made it more difficult by putting distance between'_

'_**How do I fix this?'**_

'_She can't stay mad or upset at us it goes against her wolf, but we need to get her strong again you rejection has hit her hard. She needs proper sleep and the only way she will get that is if she sleeps close to us. Now take her from this bed and put her in ours'_

Remus didn't argue this time slowly he pulled back the covers and lift Porrima from Sirius bed. The moment she was in his arms his wolf quietened down just loving the feeling of their mate in their arms, carrying her bridal style. Using his wand to flick back the sheets, he gently placed her in his bed.

Changing quickly he jumped in beside her pulling the blankest up and pulling her to him. Holding her tightly he placed his face against the top of her head and breathed deeply inhaling her scent. Feeling much calmer then he had two weeks ago he drifted off to sleep.

…

_I hope ya's liked guys _

_Next one won't be long_

_Please R&R_

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys here is another Chapter _

_Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned HP I don't _

…..

It was hot, so incredibly hot. Porrima thought she it was summer already with how hot it was. When she tried to move away from the source of the heat she found herself stuck, with an arm around her waist and across her back she found herself stuck to this heat. Slowly opening her eyes she froze, she knew she wasn't in Sirius bed like she was when she went to sleep and the scent that filled her nose. She was in Remus bed.

Fear shot through her, had she wondered into his bed without knowing it. Did he put her here, did he want her again. So many thoughts were going through her head but one thought stood out, her need to get out. Putting her hands against Remus chest trying to push herself out of his grip, after a few tries his arms finally gave. She took her chance to escape the heat.

When she was on her feet she had her way quickly for the door seeing that the three other boys in the dorm where still asleep. She quietly went down the stairs feel so well rested that she was now incredibly hungry. She ran quietly up the stairs of the girl's dorm noticing that Lily, Annie and Mary's bed where empty and the showers going, she changed quickly grabbed her school stuff and ran back down the stair and out the portal down to the Great Hall.

She guessed it must have still been early as there were only a handful of students and a few early rising teachers in there. Settling down and having her breakfast she snagged a Daily Prophet from a little bit down the table. Reading casually through the articles it held she didn't notice that Lily had joined her at the table until she gave her a nudge in the side.

"Hey Lily" Porrima chimed at her, she couldn't understand it she felt extremely happy today.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood today" Lily said a happy smile appearing on her face, "where did you sleep last night?"

"In Sirius bed" Porrima lie sort of, while she had fallen asleep in Sirius bed she had woke up in Remus so it was half the truth.

"And you got sleep?"

"Yep, I feel so much better you know, I'm actually looking forward to Arithmancy this morning"

Porrima grabbed another piece of toast. Slowly the hall filled with students and teachers alike, the two girls were soon joined by Mary, Annie and Kate who also commented on Porrima's good mood. When the Marauders final came in Porrima didn't know how to act and it seemed neither did Lily.

"I though Sirius was mad at Remus" Lily whispered to Porrima as she watched Sirius joke with Remus about something.

Porrima could only shrug; she honestly didn't know what to say. She turned back to the Prophet pulling it up in front of her face which in turn caused Mary to gasp and snatching it out of Porrima's hand.

"Oh Merlin there was another set off death eater attacks, I starting to get scared now" Mary exclaimed, drawing Sirius attention.

"Don't worry Mary, I'll protect you" he said winking in her direction causing her to blush.

"Oh shut up Black" she muttered becoming overly obsessed with her food, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Dearest Mary, have I embarrassed you" Sirius said sitting next to Porrima.

Mary didn't reply, she only went redder, it didn't take Porrima long to realise that Mary had quite a crush on Sirius. She had actually guess that Mary liked him after a week of sharing a room with her but due to being one of Lily's friends she opted to treat him like Lily treats James.

"Leave her alone Sirius" Porrima elbowed her brother hard in the ribs.

Sirius gave his sister a little shove in the shoulder and a small smile. For once she was glad that the only class she has with just Sirius was Arithmancy most of the others had Muggle studies or in Lily and Remus case Ancient Runes. Porrima smiled at Sirius and then turned to see that Remus had sat opposite her at the table.

Remus offered her a small smile which caused her to bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Remus because she really did want to be with him but she didn't know if he really did want her back or was he just going to hurt her again. After a few seconds she gave him a small smile, which in turned caused his small smile to become bigger.

Soon it was time for all of them to head to their classes which meant that Porrima finally had time to talk to her brother but because she didn't want to do it in the crowded halls she waited till they got to their class. For once she was glad that Professor Gordon had put them into groups of two and allowed them to go off and work in different parts of the school for the end of year assignment. They had decided to go down near lake using their text books to lean on.

"So" Porrima started as she worked on some of her equations "How'd I end up in Remus's bed last night" she knew this would be awkward for both of them it always had been before when they discussed Remus and her relationship.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing but it seems that neither of us know" Sirius replied laying back on the grass, _of course she isn't going to do his work,_ Porrima thought as she kept working.

"Rima, will you tell me everything you know about werewolves" Sirius surprised her by asking.

"Why?"

"I want to understand more"

"Well what do you want to understand?"

Sirius was thoughtful for a second. "What's the hardest thing about being in a pack?"

"The hardest thing would be being without a mate"

"Why?"

Porrima bit her lip, "because you a free for all, any male can have a… a…"

Sirius looked at her; he understood why she couldn't finish it. She had gone through it.

"What's it like to have a mate?" He said quickly so to distract her.

"When he's not ignoring you? It's good, I feel whole and I've never felt so rested after a full moon. I mean I'm still sore and things but I never feel overly tired anymore"

"What about mating?"

"What about it?" Porrima asked awkwardly.

"Do the females go into heat like dogs do?"

"Why the hell do you want to know that Sirius? It's kind of creepy" Porrima exclaimed her cheeks turning red.

"Well see if it is, then boy wolves would find it impossible to keep away from the female wolf. And if that's so then I will have to beat a certain wolf boy into place"

Porrima giggled, Sirius before hadn't been so big protective brother before with their relationship. She found it nice that at least one of her family members actually care about her.

"Yes they do now please ask another question that doesn't relate to this"

"What is Remus to the wolf in you?"

Porrima had to really think about that one, what was he to her.

"He's a protector, he's my alpha if he ordered me to do something or not to do something I have to obey it, but don't tell him that"

"I don't think he would do that but you never know"

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How did it make you feel hearing about what happened to me?"

"Honestly? I felt like I failed you. I'm your big brother I'm meant to protect you but I haven't I really should have made sure mother and father sent you to here so I could keep an eye on you maybe none of this would have happened. I'm sorry Rima."

Porrima leaned over and hugged her brother "You have nothing to be sorry for Sirius you did what you could".

"You know I love you right little sis"

"I love you too big brother"

Porrima let go of her brother giving one of her best smiles which he returned. They spent the next ten minutes doing some work then it came time to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Once they had gathered their stuff Sirius gave Porrima a piggy back to the classroom.

When they entered Porrima was giggling loudly which caused Remus to look in their direction wish he was the one making her giggle. He knew he had to talk to her and he was glad that they had a free period he would be able to take her somewhere they can talk.

The class passed rather slowly for Remus he was nerves about what he was going to say, where was he going to take her to beg for her forgiveness. He let out a soft groan,_ this hour is going to take forever._

…

_Hope you liked the new Chapter _

_The next one is on it's way _

_R&R_

_Love ya_

_Wolfie Witch_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Guy_

_I hope you like this new chapter :D_

When the class had finally finished Remus was more nervous than he had been earlier. He watched as Porrima slowly packed her stuff into her bag and talked to Lily about something he couldn't quiet hear. Once they were all outside the class Lily, Mary, Kate and Anne headed off in their little group towards Divination and Sirius, James and Peter headed off to Muggle studies. Porrima started heading in the direction of the Library when Remus grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Porrima can you come with me. I want to talk to you" Remus said as she turned to face him.

She gave him a small nod and pulled her hand from his causing a small ping of pain in Remus heart. As he led the way to the Astronomy Tower he found himself becoming more nervous, which caused him to look behind him to make sure that Porrima was indeed following him. It was one of the things he liked about being a werewolf; he could be completely silent when walking it was part of the hunter, the stalk of the pray but it was an easy thing to master with enough practise.

Once they were finally at the tower Remus let Porrima go first, letting her go and choose where to sit which was right at the edge of the platform with her legs dangling over the edge. Remus sat next to her sitting as close to her as possible without actually touching.

"Porrima, I… I…" Remus swallowed nervously. "I want to apologize for everything, and I know that after the way I behaved I should be giving you more than an apology and I will. I will spend the rest of my life making up for these last few weeks".

"I should be completely upset with what happened but I can't find myself doing do" Porrima said, "You're nothing like any of the other male wolves, you know. None of them would beg for forgiveness".

"What do you mean?"

"You're an alpha male, you're not meant to beg for forgiveness"

"How do you know I'm an alpha male?"

"I had Lily do some research for me and it turns out that because we are mated you are the alpha of our pack, well if you can call it a pack. I forgive you by the way".

"I don't think you should forgive me so easily but thank you and even though I really want to know, You don't ever have to tell me about what he did, and I will continue to make it up to you for not being there for you". Porrima nodded her head resting her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent, today was going to be a good day.

Two months had passed at Hogwarts, the professors were cracking down on the fifth and seventh years, but when the second last Hogsmeade came around the students couldn't be happier. Porrima waited down in the common room, she had promised Lily that she would go with her this time seeing as she went to the Valentine's Day one with Remus. At the thought of it a smile spread across her face, he had made it such a special day. He had spoiled her by buying her anything she wanted even though she insisted he did. When Lily finally descended the stairs she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very flowery patterned top.

The two girls made their way quickly to Hogsmeade, seeing as it was March and still fairly cold they made the trip as quickly as they could. Once they arrived Lily dragged Porrima towards the book shop first, complaining about how she didn't have any books to read and they books she did have she'd read over and over again. The girls proceed the day going in and out of the shops until they had been to them all, Lily suggest going to see the Shrieking Shack.

"Okay so I did have another reason to get you all the way out here Porrima" Lily said as they stood at the fence that surrounded.

"Of course you did" Porrima said giving Lily a smile.

"Well I….. I wanted to ask you if you'd gone into heat yet?" Lily questioned awkwardly.

Porrima smiled at Lily's discomfort, "I haven't but I don't know when I will be starting it either" Porrima admitted.

"Well I was reading into and it says your most likely start it two moons before your 16th birthday. So next month after the full moon you should start it" Lily explained.

"Oh, I'm actually a little bit frightened of when that happens. I've seen what happens to male wolves when a female goes into heat and with everything that has already happened I don't know if I'm ready for it" Porrima replied honestly, when Sirius had found out about what Fenrir had put her through Porrima had also confided in Lily about it. Having a girl knowing was easier, were Sirius was comforting he was also got angry, were as Lily just comforted.

Lily stood quietly for a few minutes trying to think of something, "It's the smell isn't it that makes a wolf go crazy. So what if we found a potion that could make you smell less appealing to Remus that way when you're ready to take the relationship to that level you can stop taking the potion".

Porrima smiled as Lily, "And that is why you are the smartest witch of our age".

The sky started to darken and the sound of thunder rumbled through the ground, both girls looked at each other and started running back to Hogwarts. As they were half way back it started to pour down rain, both girls squealed running faster but by the time they made it back their clothes were completely soaked through. Both girls shivered their way up the stairs and into the common room where it seemed to be only the Marauders in there.

Remus jumped from his seat looking at both the girl, before he said anything he gave a small smile and waved his wand drying both their clothes. "Did you have fun love?" Remus asked as he pulled a still shivering Porrima into his arms. Lily who had sat down on the seat furthest away from James ad closest to the fire soaked up the warmth.

Porrima nodded her head against his chest trying to warm her nose, smiling at how thinks were getting back to normal. _Well if there is anything normal about my life, _she though as Remus pulled her to the lounge and onto his lap. They spent the rest of their time there until they all finally went to bed.

_Hope you liked._

_R&R_

_Love ya _

_Wolfie Witch_


End file.
